1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe having a tiltable or inclining heel, the heel of the shoe being tilted about a pivot point on demand by a release mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes having hinged heel wall sections are known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,452,502, issued to J. P. Tarbox on Oct. 26, 1948; 2,452,649, issued to C. H. Graves on Nov. 2, 1948; and 3,146,535, issued to C. W. Owings on Sep. 1, 1964. Tarbox provides latching of the heel wall section, and a finger operated release. Graves provides a spring constantly biasing the hinged heel to a tilted position. The heel is retained in an upright position by the wearer's foot. Owings spring biases the heel wall section into the upright position. The shoe includes a latching arrangement to maintain the heel section in the upright position. The heel section is released by pushing downwardly on the heel, thus causing relative pivoting between the heel and the rest of the shoe.
Graves's invention does not positively latch the heel section in the upright position. Tarbox and Owings require manipulation by hand to release the heel for removal of the shoe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.